Harry Potter and Destiny's Disaster
by darknessversuslight
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Harry knows he's got to kill or be killed, but it isn't easy. Can a witch from Australia be of any help? Warning: If you don't like Oc's don't read.


Author's Note: Just a quick note to those of you who are reading this. This is a Harry Potter Fanfic set in Harry's 6th year. I've decided to do a small amount on what it's been like for those wizards and witches who don't live in Europe and only have what they've been told. I apoligise if anything is misspelt or incorrect, I was in such a hurry to get this written that I may have made a few mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, even though I'd love to.

Summary: Harry knows he must either kill or be killed, but it won't be easy. And what has it been like for those of the magical community living in Australia?

Nyx Sedgley sighed as her father stormed through the house. "Nyx! Pack your bags we're leaving!" Only another bad day at the Australian Ministry could have her father in such a disastrous mood. "Father, before I do, what happened today?" Nyx trailed after him. "I don't want to talk about it," grunted Mr Sedgley as he flopped onto a chair. "It must have been bad then," replied Nyx. "Oh it was!" Mr Sedgley cried, standing up so he could pace.

"Firstly, we find out that, contrary to popular belief, He-who-must-not-be-named is back, which, of course, the English Ministry had claimed was just a lie. Then we find out a prophecy was broken in a skirmish that broke out between a small bunch of _children_ and You-know-who and his death eaters, _during_ school hours. Do these Englishmen even know what the word discipline means?"

Nyx had allowed a tiny smile to grace her lips as her father complained. It disappeared the minute he turned to look at her. "Well, that can't be all," Nyx prompted gently. Mr Sedgley sighed. "No it isn't. The ministry has decided that they need a _loyal_ employee to go talk to the English Minister of Magic to discuss current problems."

"But that can't be that bad can it father?" Nyx tried to figure out what had her father so upset. "It wouldn't be, if they'd chosen someone else to go," exclaimed Mr Sedgley. "You... You mean we're going to England?" Nyx looked so happy, her father almost didn't say what was actually going to happen. "No Nyx, _I'm_ going to England. _You_ will be staying with Mr and Mrs Murdock and their son."

Later that night, when her father was asleep, Nyx lay silently in her bed. With a sudden burst of anger, she threw off her sheet and ran down the steps to the living room. Hurriedly she crossed the dark room to the back door and, throwing it open, ran out into the cold winter night. She shivered slightly as she walked towards a large apple tree. Nestled in its branches was a wooden hut, Nyx's old cubby house.

Nyx smiled as she grabbed a branch. 'Ever journey begins with a single step' she thought, and then giggled softly at her little joke. Looking up into the apple tree's branches, she caught a glimpse of the sky. Grey clouds blocked the moon's light. 'That would explain why it was so dark in the living room' Nyx thought as she climbed up the tree.

This tree, this old cubby house was Nyx's favourite spot. No one ever bothered her here, not even her father. Possibly the exhausting climb up and down put people off. Nyx liked to believe it was because her mother's spirit sent any who might bother her away.

Nyx grinned when she saw her Kneazle, Althea floating above the cubby's floor. "Stung by a Billywig huh?" She glanced carefully around the small room, hoping it was still in there. She loved the giddiness that a Billywig sting brought on. It made her forget her problems. To Nyx's disappointment, there was no sign of the Billywig that had bitten Althea. "Darn it!" she cried softly.

Early next morning found Nyx and Althea curled up on the floor of Nyx's cubby; a small chest lay open in the far corner. Last night Nyx had been digging through the chest, in search of her diary. Once it was found she had written in neat, small writing:

_Dear Diary, _

_I have never been so upset with my father! I know he is the Minister's most trusted advisor, but for father to go to England and leave me here alone with Damon Murdock and his parents... I can't do that! I hate Damon. He is such a snob! Just because he's a pureblood and he's a Phelan's seeker, doesn't mean he's god's gift to women! _

_Well I've **tried** to make father understand but he just won't listen. "I don't want you at that English school, they have no rules" says he. I say I'd probably be a lot happier there! _

_I'm getting tired diary so I'll take you with me to the Murdock's and try to hide you somewhere there. _

_Nyx _

Nyx yawned and stretched when she woke up. Althea hissed and streaked out of the cubby. "Sorry Thea," muttered the teen, even though the Kneazle was to far away to hear it. Nyx groaned as she sat up, regretting the fact she had fallen asleep in the cubby. 'I need to get a mattress or something up here' she thought. 'I'll do that tomorrow'. Then she realized she wouldn't be home tomorrow.

"Nyx? Are you up there?" Mr Sedgley called from the bottom of the tree. "Yes, I'll be down soon." Nyx sounded unhappy. 'She must hate me for doing this' thought her father. 'But I have to make sure she's safe. I promised her mother I would when Nyx was born'. This was what Mr Sedgley reminded himself of ever time he began to doubt his choice.

An hour later Nyx was in her room, packing for her stay at the Murdock Mansion, Damon's normal place of residence. Althea was curled up on the bed, sleeping as her owner stormed around the room, muttering. "I hate Damon! How will I put up with him... Surely I can convince Father to let me come with him!"

Nyx grabbed her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and chucked it into her school suitcase. Whilst Nyx did not take the _Care of Magical Creatures_ class, she still found it interesting to read about all the Magical Beasts that lived around the world. Next came another of her favourites, _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Nyx was not on her house's team, but she followed the New Zealand team, _Moutohora Macaws_ wins very closely.

Already packed were Nyx's quills, parchment, cauldron, scales, potion ingredients, crystal phials and her school books from previous years. Waiting to be stuffed into another bag were her school clothes; 3 dusty-red work robes with long sleeves, a dusty-red pointed hat, her dragon hide gloves and 4 dust-red work robes with no sleeves. Also to be packed were her normal clothes, muggle books and diary. Nyx sighed as she turned to her wardrobe and drawers. This was going to take a long time...

Althea curled around Nyx's feet as she tried to close her suitcase. "Darn it!" came a muffled cry as the suitcase burst open from under Nyx's hands. "Having trouble?" asked her father. "I wouldn't be if you weren't making me go to the Murdock's place," stated Nyx. "I know, but I don't want you going to a European school that doesn't discipline their students".

Nyx almost screamed in annoyance. Her bag and her father's reply were really starting to bug her. "What if these kids are just troublemakers and just misbehave even when they are punished?" questioned Nyx innocently. "Then I have a very good reason not to let you go to this _Hogwarts_ place. I don't want you to be influenced by such people." Mr Sedgley replied.

"Like I'm not going to be under a bad influence at Damon's mansion! His family is so bias towards muggle-borns and half-bloods!" Nyx snapped. "Sometimes that can be a good thing," countered her father. "That's rich, coming from you. You married a muggle-born witch!" retorted the girl. "I didn't..." he was cut-off by his daughter's glare. "Be ready by 1:00. I have a plane to catch at 3"

Nyx glanced at the clock. It was 11:00 am. 'I have 2 hours to convince my father to let me come with him' she thought. Nyx grabbed her suitcases and trudged downstairs. She placed her bags at the base of the staircase and went in search of her father. She found him at the swinging chair in her mother's rose garden. The current drought had caused the flowers to wilt, but it still had a motherly feel to it, even after 16 years.

"Please tell me if I'm doing the right thing Ilona. Should I leave Nyx here or take her with me?" Mr Sedgley whispered as he stared at the picture of his deceased wife. "Father?" Nyx's voice was soft, just like her mother's had been when she really wanted something but wasn't getting it.

"Yes dear?" "Please father, I really want to go to Europe with you. I've never been anywhere but school or here. I know mother would have wanted me to come. Someone needs to look after you." Nyx looked at her father. Indecision was written all over his face. "If you feel it's getting to dangerous in Europe, I can always come home." Nyx looked at her father.

'So much like her mother, except she has brown eyes, my eyes' he marvelled. "Alright, you can come, but I'll send you home if things go badly. I suppose you'd better go unpack your uniform," Mr Sedgley smiled at the grin that was creeping onto his daughter's face. "Thank-you!" screeched Nyx in excitement.

Racing inside, Nyx grabbed her clothing suitcase and dashed up the steps, taking them two at a time. Scrambling into her room, she threw her bag onto the bed and opened it. Quickly she sifted through the piles and threw out anything that she couldn't use at Hogwarts. "I can't use my work robes or hat, but I can use my dragon hide gloves and probably some of my school books," she muttered happily.

By 2:30 the Murdock's knew Nyx wouldn't be staying with them (the news of which greatly saddened Damon), Nyx and her father were at the airport, their luggage was on the plane and Althea had a Disillusion charm placed on her so as to fool the muggles. "Thank-you so much father," murmured Nyx gently as they boarded the plane. "No problem, Nyx," replied her father.

The flight was uneventful. Nyx listened to her own CD of mixed songs on her Discman and her father read the muggle novel he had brought. Nyx was very happy when a food trolley came past. She reached across her father with a faint "excuse me" and bought herself some salt and vinegar chips and a small juice. When the trolley left, Nyx turned to admire the view of Europe she now had.

Nyx winced as the plane touched down. Landing made her feel sick. As the plane taxied up the landing strip, she couldn't help but grin. She was finally in England! Getting of the plane was a slow and agonizing experience for Nyx as she wanted to meet the wizard who was meant to be meeting them.

"Now we're looking for a man named Remus Lupin. He should be over here somewhere," Mr Sedgley stated as he led Nyx over to a small coffee shop. They sat down and waited. After 10 minutes Nyx said, "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything Father?" "A cappuccino would be lovely. Here, use this to pay for it."

Nyx stared at the money she had been given. "Father, I have no idea what this money is." Mr Sedgley smiled. "Neither do I. I was hoping your young mind would be able to figure it out." "I doubt it. I'll just ask for help at the cash register," Nyx smiled happily at her father.

At the cash register, Nyx ordered her father's cappuccino and a small chocolate thickshake for herself. "Australian huh?" asked the teenager manning the checkout when Nyx looked at him in confusion after he had told her the price. "Yeah," murmured Nyx, blushing. "No problem," said the boy, "Show me what you have and I'll give you your change." Nyx shyly handed over a few of the notes in her pocket. "I needed another 1 of these and three of your smallest coins," the teen, Martin, informed her. Nyx handed over the money and took the drinks. 'Sucker!' thought Martin as the girl walked away from him.

It had taken 5 minutes for Nyx to purchase the drinks and it was another 5 minutes before Remus Lupin turned up. "Excuse me, are you Mr Doyle Sedgley?" a young man with light-brown hair had appeared next to their table. "Yes I am. You would be..." replied Mr Sedgley. "Remus Lupin. I'm meant to be showing you to your motel," replied the man. "Ah, wonderful! You're a little late though." "Yes, I do apologise for that. There were some details that needed to be sorted out before you arrived. It took a little longer then expected." Remus smiled a little sadly.

'He seems so nice. I wonder why he seems so sad' thought Nyx as she followed Lupin out to an awaiting car. "I've been told to fill you in on the current situation of our magical community on the way, but I didn't expect you to bring your daughter," stated Lupin when they got in. "Yes, I wasn't planning to bring Nyx, but she's very persuasive," Mr Sedgley replied with a small smile playing at his lips, "please do continue."

Lupin began "About 14 months ago, the final task of the European Triwizarding Tournament was held at Hogwarts. An impostor, by the name of Bartimus Crouch Junior, who had been pretending to be a professor at Hogwarts called Alastor Moody, had earlier placed a boy's name into the Goblet of Fire under a fourth school's name, hoodwinking it to believe this fourth school existed. The boy's name was Harry Potter, a name I'm sure you've both heard of." He paused. When Nyx and her father nodded he continued.

"As the Goblet's choice is binding, Harry had no choice but to compete. With help from his friends and the Impostor, Harry got through the first 2 tasks. For the final task, the competitors had to navigate a maze full of obstacles and reach the Triwizarding Tournament Cup, which the fake Professor Moody had placed in the centre."

Lupin took a breath and continued, "Little did we know that the cup had been made into a Portkey. It transported Harry and the other Hogwarts competitor, Cedric, to a graveyard where he-who-must-not-be-named and one of his servant's was waiting. Cedric was killed.

You-know-who used Harry's blood to help resurrect himself and called forth his death eaters that weren't in Azkaban. Harry and he duelled. Somehow Harry managed to escape and brought Cedric's body back. The fake Moody was discovered and the Ministry told."

Lupin glanced back at Sedgley and his daughter. "As I'm sure you're aware off, the Ministry didn't believe Harry or Albus Dumbledore." "Yes, but why have we finally been told he's back?" asked Nyx. Lupin sighed. "Because the Minister actually saw him. I'll continue shall I?" Nyx's farther nodded.

"Last school year, Harry's scar was causing him more trouble then previous years and Harry was having dreams about the Department of Mysteries. He also dreamt of a snake attacking one of my friends, Arthur Weasley, from the snake's point of view." He paused when the girl gasped softly. It was obvious she understood.

"Yes, Harry was, in a sense, reading You-know-who's mind. Until then He-who-must-not-be-named was unaware of this connection. He decided to use it to his advantage. He projected an image of him torturing Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, to get Harry to the department of Mysteries."

"Excuse me a minute, but did you just say Sirius Black?" asked Sedgley. "Yes," replied Lupin, "Sirius Black was wrongly convicted. It was actually the wizard Peter Pettigrew that killed all those muggles. Pettigrew cut of his finger and transformed himself into a rat. Anyway, shall I continue?" Nyx nodded, glaring at her father for interrupting.

"Well Harry and a small group of his friends went to help. Or at least they thought they would be helping. Instead they walked straight into a trap. A group of Death Eaters were awaiting them. He-who-must-not-be-named wanted a prophecy that was in the Department. Before leaving Hogwarts, Harry had managed to alert a member of the Order of the Phoenix; a group of people who had fought You-know-who last time." He explained at their questioning looks.

"This man, Severus Snape, checked with Sirius and found that Harry had walked straight into a trap. He alerted some other members and these people went to help Harry. Sirius went as well. During the following fight, the Prophecy concerning Harry and You-know-who was smashed and Sirius Black was killed.

It was after this that He-who-must-not-be-named arrived and duelled with Dumbledore. It was also then that the Minister himself arrived and realized that You-know-who was back. Ahh, here we are. Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Lupin smiled gently as he pulled onto the footpath.

"This is were you and your daughter will be staying sir." Nyx and her father got out of the care. "Please memorize this address," Lupin asked handing Mr Sedgley a piece of paper. He read it then handed it to Nyx. The girl looked confused once she had read it. There _was _no number 12 here. "Think about what you just read," said Lupin kindly when he saw Nyx's confusion. Nyx thought about the piece of paper and it's address.

In front of her, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, appeared out of seemingly thin air.

------------------------------


End file.
